They Don't Know About Us
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Big Time Rush/Lab Rats, 2012 crossover, with full-on Jadam, slight onesided Kames, side pairing Keo and love triangle of Logan/Carlos/Chase. Small summary: A popstar and superhuman want to be together, but the threat of a strained relationship and the fame monster keep them apart. Will James tell the world the truth or let his boyfriend Adam fall through the seams?


Hey! Well, I wanted to write another BTR/LR crossover but now focused on Jadam all the way! With some onesided Kames, if you squint, Keo (pairing name for Katie and Leo, made it myself!) with some of the love triangle of Logan/Carlos/Chase! Don't know how this will be taken but let's see shall we? Enjoy! One Direction's song helped with the writing, thank God for music! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of BTR or Lab Rats, just this crossover idea! Nothing else, enjoy!**

* * *

Adam Davenport and James Diamond were laughing out loud as they crossed the boardwalk, melting ice cream cones in their hands and shades atop of their heads. The high summer sun bounced off the clear blue ocean waves and bleach white foam, the two soon finding a bench to plop down on and watch other beach goers' tanning, surfing and building huge sandcastles.

They were dressed in tank tops, swim shorts and sandals, sunglasses; only difference between them was that James' tank was a bright blue and his shorts were black, Adam's a dark orange striped with black like a tiger and green shorts with bananas on them.

The two had to blend in as much as possible, or have several millions of BTR fans chase them around the docks and beach shops for hours on end, screaming James' name and begging to marry him.

Yeah, that would be a bad note to end their date on.

"Ha, are you serious?! You, Chase, Bree and Leo had to do a freak show to make two-hundred dollars to get your dad's RV back and stop a solar flare, only to end up in beach jail by a goofy beach-head police officer?" The brunette asked, pearly white teeth shining in the orange-golden rays along with his windswept chocolate brown hair and deep hazel-green eyes.

Adam nodded vigorously, pouting with wide cocoa eyes like a kicked puppy while giving quick licks to his melting rocky road. "I know like, it was so lame and stupid! And Chase was without his sun hat, he could have gotten some seriously bad sun burn! Now that would have been bad!" He added, James laughing again with a heavy blush in his cheeks when Adam tried to lick the ice cream tripping down his right elbow.

"Umm, need a napkin?"

"No, no I got it! Just give me…ugh, almost got it!" Adam tried to stick his tongue as far as it would go, but nope no ice cream victory.

"Hold on, I can do this!" He said again, though James rolled his eyes and pulled out some napkins from the beach bag they had packed last night; he bunched up two and grabbed Adam's arm, wiping the long sticky nut-and-marshmallow trail off his skin.

"Aww and I almost had it!" Adam whined, James patting his right cheek.

"Sweetie I…never mind, sure you almost had it." At this the pale-skinned superhuman furthered his pout, looking close to tearing up. He crossed his arms, careful of his ice cream, looking the other right in the eyes.

"Mean pretty boy."

"Right, so not true."

"Mean pretty boy, you're a mean pretty boy! Mean and pretty, you are!" Adam began singing, dancing in his seat to the beat of his own silly tune. James rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny, now stop."

"Oh look at me; I'm a mean pretty boy! Oh yeah, oh yeah oh yeah I'm a pretty mean pop star!" Adam went on, popping his shoulders now.

"That's it, you're going down Davenport!" James threw away his cone and went for the slightly younger boy (James was nineteen, Adam seventeen); Adam grinned out of nowhere though and snaked an arm around the brunette's waist, in no time at all trapping him down on his lap like a little kid.

"Hey, that's so not fair!" James began, struggling to jump off his boyfriend's lap, "Hey, no use-y the superpowers, handling precious cargo here!" Adam just laughed and kissed James' nose, the other's blush getting darker if possible.

He knew James wasn't really mad at him; he had that amused gleam in his eyes that Adam just loved to bring out of him. This was their moment to be all lovey-dovey and cutesy as much as they wanted, and it was practically impossible for either one of them to get mad at the other.

They always took advantage of their alone time, especially since they couldn't really be this close around their friends and family…

"You're not mad, my pretty-pretty Rapunzel." Adam teased with a wink, offering his cone to James since his was now a vanilla puddle on the boardwalk; the other keep his 'mad' act up for a few minutes more before he broke out smiling and took a lick, sighing happily when the cool, sweet treat tickled his tongue.

"Shut up, Superboy." He mumbled before snuggling his head under Adam's chin, arms going around the younger boy's waist.

Adam rested his cheek in James' soft, wild hair, sneaking a kiss to his forehead before he sighed with a grin and let his mind wonder.

His train of thought of training super-agent gerbils for the CIA went off at James' lips pressed to his, he looking at the other surprised.

"You had ice cream on your mouth, got it." The pretty boy explained, blushing still with his own beaming smile.

Adam's flustered face rivaled his in color.

…

The two looked at one another longingly from opposite ends of the couch, James' 'little sister' (well she was actually his best friend's Kendall's baby sister but they, along with Carlos and Logan, were thick as thieves) Katie and Adam's (non-superhuman) step-brother Leo smiling and holding hands while watching a movie not making the situation easier on them. That, and Carlos being constantly fought over by Chase and Logan on who could tutor him better in Algebra or whatever wasn't helping either. Kendall (who was discreetly sending jealous looks Adam's way) and Bree were the only ones doing their own thing, the dirty blonde playing his favorite acoustic guitar while Adam and Chase's super-fast sister going on and on with a friend on her cell-phone.

Yep, just a normal afternoon of the BTR boys' week in the Davenport household, apart from the missions and trying to keep the fans from breaking in and indirectly wrecking all of Donald's inventions in the lab.

It wasn't long before the movie was over, Katie looking surprisingly love-struck as she laid her head on Leo's shoulder; the brown-eyed boy stiffened a bit, looked down, grinned and played with her hair.

Okay, that was it!

"Hey James, I'm hungry." Adam said, sounding out-of-the-blue for everyone else but to James, to James it brought a smile to his face.

"Then go make something."

"No, I want pizza!" Tasha and Donald were out, at some fancy-pants inventor's convention in Dallas so the teenagers had free-roam in the house; Jen, Kendall and Katie's mom, had left an hour ago to do some shopping at the mall.

"Then order one." Chase said, the 'duh' clear in his tone.

"I know what to do, James order it for me!"

"Wait why me, why not Bree? She's faster!" The pretty boy 'protested', getting a light glare from said girl.

"Because, in like a total BFF emergency here!" She said, rolling her eyes before going back to her call.

"But the nearest pizza joint is like miles from here and we don't have the number!" James said, getting up from the couch; Eddy the home security system merely rolled its eyes at the babbling teenagers.

Oh why did Mr. Davenport have to leave him behind with…these people?!

"Then one of us will go with you, James" Kendall began, about to volunteer himself for the job when Adam raised his hand, beating him to the punch.

"I'll go, pick me Jamie oh please me!" James faked an annoyed look.

"Fine, come on."

"Yes, I'll drive! Oh totally call shotgun!" Adam grabbed James' car keys from the kitchen counter and jogged past the brunette out the front door, James pulling on his (really Adam's) dark blue jacket.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't forget how to get us home afterwards, again. So, for us one extra-large cheese pizza with pineapple and ham that cool with everyone? Good, good we're out bye!" James turned on his heel and followed Adam, closing the door behind him despite Katie calling after him for pepperoni and veggie.

…

Adam, even though he didn't show it, hated having to do this; he hated hiding his relationship with James, not being able to hold his boyfriend's hand or kiss him around their friends and family.

No, it wasn't because the others were homophobic; all the parents were accepting and the guys and Bree and Katie were too, since Kendall was pansexual, Logan bi, Chase too with both crushing hard on Carlos, also pan like the blonde BTR leader. Katie and Bree thought gay love was just freaking awesome and Leo didn't care, as long as his bros were happy.

His family was okay with him being interested in both guys and girls; they just didn't want him to be with a pop star.

Because pop stars meant fame, which meant lots of tours and concerts and such; this spelled out 'l-o-n-g d-i-s-t-a-n-c-e' relationships. The type of relationship that rarely lasted long and also rarely ended on a good note, meaning there were to be broken hearts and bitter friendships left behind.

That, and because James a normal guy and Adam…well, he wasn't, not really.

The same went for James; he was famous, a talented and gorgeous singer who got chased by girls and guys alike all the time. His personal life didn't exist, and bringing Adam into that would only strain their relationship and put the poor, too-sweet-for-his-own-good boy in the never-ending torture of the spot lights.

In short, their friends and families didn't want either one of them getting hurt because of the fame monster.

But right now, that didn't matter.

The two had went to Pizza Castle and got dinner but had taken a turn to the beach, both now lying down on the sandy hills and watching the sun dip below the horizon, sky going into a rainbow of pinks, blues, purples and oranges.

James had his head on Adam's strong chest, Adam's arms around his waist as their legs laid tangled in the sand. James soon lifted his head and met Adam's innocent dark brown eyes, his own hazel-green smiling back at the amused eyebrow the younger boy was giving him.

"What, what is it?" Adam asked, couldn't help but feeling a little giddy; he and James were wearing matching bracelets out of twisted hair bands, James' green and white, Adam's black and red. It was something he came up with as a gift for his boyfriend, something simple yet from the heart.

He had been afraid James would think they were stupid, since they weren't expensive or stylish on the pop star fashion line; he blushed at remembering James tearing up at them before pulling him into a passionate, gentle kiss. The brunette's worn his ever since, Adam too.

James slowly leaned up and kissed Adam's lips sweetly; it was a chaste, light but still passionate, still loving.

"I love you…" James whispered, a blush touching his face. Adam gasped.

It was the first time James has ever said that back; Adam's always said to him, during random moments or after waking up or going to bed, but James, this was his first time!

James' history of relationships was a long bad track record; he's been with both and kissed others but, but he's never said those words to anyone of those exs.

He cared about them sure, but love…he never felt with any of the past boy flings and girlfriends.

Until now, that is he never felt this way before.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said that I love you, Adam. I love you…" The huge grin that broke across the younger boy's face made James melt.

"I-I love you too, ha you said it! J-James loves Adam, he loves me!" He exclaimed, making weird caveman cheers and squeezing the pretty boy tight to him; James blushed but started laughing, pressing another kiss to Adam's lips.

"Yeah I do, James Diamond is in love with Adam Davenport."

…

"James, James is it true that you're dating billionaire genius inventor Donald Davenport's eldest son?!"

"How long has this relationship been going on? The fans want to know!"

"How will this affect the band with you being in a relationship, will it cause your problems with your music producer and top dog of the house Gustavo Rocque?!

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall all stared in horror at the large press crowding the Davenport front porch, Adam, Leo, Chase, Bree and Katie watching from the living room windows.

How the heck he and his boyfriend got leaked to the press?!

Wait, yesterday night at the beach after Pizza Castle…! A photographer must have been spying on James, again!

Ugh, sleaze journalism!

"Okay, okay everyone calm down please! To answer your questions, umm" Logan began but James stepped in front of him, cutting him off.

"Yes, I'm dating Donald Davenport's eldest son Adam Davenport, it's true." He said, getting a few gasps from the crowd.

"James, you're The Face and pretty boy of BTR! How do you think the fans will react to you dating some normal high school student!?" Oh normal, right…!

"Our fans will still support us no matter what, I know it! They don't care if I'm dating a normal guy over a rich model or hot actor! Our fans love us for who we are, they support us and I'm pretty sure they'd drool and daydream about my boyfriend if he was single!" James retorted getting some cheers from the fans already there and giggles; his best friends watched with smiles while Adam blushed from the windows, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Katie grinning.

"How long has this relationship been going on, James?"

"About a month and a half we've been dating."

"Why did you two keep it a secret then, if the relationship is so perfect?" That question came from a snobby blonde reporter, grinning at how that sounded.

James swallowed and sighed, "Because we were afraid that the fame and constant touring would ruin our relationship; I'm always going to be on the road, doing concerts and CD-signings and meeting fans, my personal life would get overrun and I didn't want that to happen to Adam, not to him because I'm in love with him!"

The crowd went silent at this, eyes wide.

"Yes, the player known as James Diamond is in love, in love with an amazing, funny, goofy and super sweet guy named Adam Davenport! I love him and I didn't want to lose such an amazing boyfriend to the fame monster; there's always going people talking, saying that we're just kids and don't know what love is or that we shouldn't be together and other stupid stuff like that, but that's just it! They don't know anything about us, how together we laugh and smile and talk, and they don't know how this 'normal high school guy' makes me so happy! I'm happy and I'm happy to say that I'm Adam Davenport's! I'm his boyfriend and he's mine and we're happy! We're happy together and those who support us, thank you so much! And those who don't, I don't care because it's just jealously!" James exclaimed, smiling from ear-to-ear.

He heard a door creak open, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall making room as…Adam walked out, eyes soft and smile to die for.

James blushed under the loving gazing, heart racing as the younger boy walked slowly over to him, took his hands and leaned his face closer to his.

"I love you too; Adam Davenport is in love with Jamie Diamond." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear but still low enough for such an intimate moment.

James smiled as they shared a kiss, the crowd in the background…going out in cheers and cries of joy, their friends and family clapping and yelling like, "Yeah!", "You go, guys!", and "You two are so cute!".

All of that going on around them but all they focused on was the kiss and hug they shared afterwards, faces tinted red.

Not once did they look away from each other, even when a photographer snapped their picture for tomorrow's morning paper front page story.


End file.
